Obsession
by Felnezia Lloyd
Summary: A somewhat morbid love-story... Love-story? ... :AU: :Might contain some spoilers - I'm not sure: :Chiefly LuciusxRemus: :Yaoi:
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling. No money is being made via this fanfiction and no infringement intended.

* * *

**OBSESSION**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

He had heard much about Remus John Lupin from Severus. Now Severus wasn't his friend. Indeed, he would never call anyone so _poor_ his friend. But Severus was a determined, selfish and cunning boy and he liked him for it. His only drawbacks were his looks and his monetary condition. 

Severus had _never_ had even a single syllable of good for Sirius Black. He hated him with all his soul. The younger boy, Regulus, he held in great contempt. They never discussed Regulus. He wasn't important enough. He was just someone like… Pettigrew, it could be said, only less of a rat and more of a fox.

Now he knew that Sirius wasn't like that. Lucius couldn't say much about his acquaintances in England because he had been studying in Durmstrang. He had even spent a good part of his vacations there. The only thing his father ever wrote in his letters was about the Dark Lord who was gaining power and his followers, the Death-Eaters.

It was a very strange name "Death-Eaters" – not to mention very _disgusting_. The first image that had come to his mind when read those words was some hooded people eating dead bodies.

It really wasn't very _nice_.

But he had been merely thirteen then. Now he was a learned aristocrat – a perfect pureblood – handsome, young, and intelligent, with a great interest in politics and business. Undoubtedly, he was the best suitor in the whole of Britain.

He was ambitious, too. He wanted to earn fame – fame as _Lucius Malfoy _and not merely as _Malfoy._

However, his father decided that there were more important things than fame.

Like an heir.

_For Merlin's sake, _thought Lucius, _how old am I? Sixty? Eighty? Quite a few people of even that age do not bother about heirs nowadays. And I – not being even twenty – must bother about one?_

He decided that it was not only unfair, but also very idiotic.

He declared that he would not marry till at least he was forty.

However, Ancus Malfoy was far more determined than his son and on Lucius' return to England, for good, many parties were arranged for the sole reason of Lucius choosing a 'bride'. The young man was pretty disgusted with the whole façade.

Of course, one knew better than _him_ how important façades could be. But witch-hunting was something that rather appalled him. A flurry of pink and yellow and orange dress-robes, suffocating obnoxious perfume, strange assortments of jewellery and what-not! Lucius had never missed his days of solitude more than he did now.

It was really by chance that he had met Severus Snape. The boy had been introduced to him as Master Gaius Jordan's apprentice – specifically, as a learner under the hardest taskmaster known. Lucius had been very impressed by his intelligence, albeit he had refrained from mentioning it. Severus was still in school then – in his sixth-year.

They often met after that. Mostly at Jordan's house, who happened to be a Death-Eater and did not question Lucius' presence on his grounds for Ancus had hinted that his son, now a Death-Eater himself, was on the look-out for recruits. Severus showed… potential.

Severus had told him all about the famed 'Marauders', of course. He hated them too much to abstain from talking about them.

So when, in a Christmas Eve 'gathering' that winter, Lucius Ancus Malfoy was introduced to Sirius Tarquinius Black, Lucius was forearmed with the questions to start off a conversation.

However, his plan hadn't gone well. Sirius seemed least interested in anything that he had to say. Moreover, he had the most obnoxious habit of checking his watch every few minutes.

It wasn't very hard to deduce that Sirius had an appointment later in the evening. Lucius couldn't help but be interested.

* * *

He hadn't counted on being led straight to the secret hide-out of the 'Marauders'. Of course, Sirius couldn't have known that he was being followed, but still, one would think that he would be more cautious. The boy's arrogance would bring him some major misfortunes, predicted Lucius. 

There was even a small open window, albeit curtained. But curtains weren't as big a hindrance as a closed window. Either these boys had no brains or deliberately refrained from using them.

A small flick of his wand and he could hear and see everything that was going on inside. It is a pity that Hogwarts did not teach its students Dark Arts.

As soon as the small room was open to his scrutiny, his eyes fell on him. Although he had never seen him, he knew at that moment that this thin, brown-haired, sad-eyed boy was Remus John Lupin.

Ever since he had heard his name, he had been curious about him. There was nothing particularly curious about his name. But Lucius had always wanted to see the boy called 'Remus John Lupin'. It was a morbid desire he had tried to suppress – chiefly because his position did not allow him to have morbid desires. He could not explain why it had struck him so. It had. There was nothing more or less to it.

He felt strangely fulfilled as he saw the boy for the first time… as if he couldn't have been complete without knowing him.

He really paid no attention to what was going on but kept gazing intently at Remus. The latter had looked about a few times, somewhat disconcerted. But finding no reason for feeling uneasy, he had turned back to the matter at hand.

* * *

Remus pulled his cloak closer about himself. How he wished he was seventeen soon! Then he would be able to cast a Warming Charm around himself and not bother with tattered cloaks and sweaters with holes. 

He stopped and leaned against a wall as a fit of coughing seized him. Damned full moon!

As soon as he had regained his breath, he continued on his way.

He had not gone far when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks. Who could be out at this time of night… and in this part of Diagon Alley?

He turned to see a tall man walking towards him. His hand automatically reached for the wand in his pocket. These were dark times…

It wasn't there! Where was his wand?

"You dropped something."

To Remus' surprise, the hooded figure extended his wand towards him.

"T-Thanks," he gasped out, his voice hoarse.

The person lowered his hood and looking at him with expressionless silver eyes, smiled. "Be more careful."

Remus didn't reply. He was staring wide-eyed at the man. Merlin! This had to be the most beautiful man on earth! He had never seen such pure alabaster skin… such perfect platinum-blonde hair… the stunning silver eyes. The only thing lacking was two white wings and he would truly be an angel from heaven.

"Where do you live?"

The cool voice snapped him back to reality.

"Just two blocks down left… my home is above my father's shop," replied Remus, somehow disarmed of all initial suspicion.

"It's pretty cold. Care for a drink?" the man motioned towards the restaurant on the opposite side.

Remus, although mesmerized by the man's beauty, decided that something wasn't quite right.

"Ummm… no… I am pretty late as it is. Thanks, again."

"Wait."

Remus' breath caught in his throat as the gloved hands clasped his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Remus… Remus Lupin."

And with that, he stepped away from him and hurried back to his house.

* * *

Remus lay in his bed, staring blankly at the dark ceiling. The plain pattern of the ceiling could be discerned in the faint blue light emanating from the magical nightlight opposite the bed. While he found it comforting, he still did not like sleeping in complete darkness. 

His mind was still on the man he had met not long ago. The mere thought of his narrow silver eyes welled up feelings in him – feelings he couldn't identify… had never felt before.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss his pale pink lips… to have the slim white hand explore his body… to…

"Dear Merlin!"

Remus sat up, his head in his hands. Why was he thinking this way? He hardly knew the man. He would probably never meet him again. And he was fantasizing about him. That was so wrong! Moreover, he was currently in a relationship with Sirius… How could he even think of betraying his best friend and lover like that?

Although, he hadn't _actually_ betrayed him…

Somehow, he won't really mind it…

"Get out! Get out of my head!"

Torn between opposing emotions, Remus couldn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

Christmas Day brought bittersweet joy for Remus – and not just because of the man who had kept him awake the previous night. 

This year, the whole family would be coming down to their house for the traditional 'Christmas Lunch'.

He had convinced his parents into sparing him the inevitable torture that would come with it. Most of the family knew that he was a werewolf – and hated him for it. His parents didn't want to see him suffer.

So the Christmas afternoon found him moving up and down the Diagon Alley, pretty lonely and idle. He just had enough money to buy himself some lunch. Festive season held no great attractions for him. It meant spending money and being lonely – it had been so ever since he had become a werewolf.

As he stood checking out the latest broomsticks, he felt a hand on his shoulder. A smile broke out on his face as he saw the person's reflection in the window.

"Remus Lupin, if I remember correctly."

Remus turned and nodded. "Merry Christmas…"

"Léon Arrigo."

"…Léon."

"Thank-you – and Joyous Yule to you, too."

"_Joyous Yule_?" Remus ventured a small grin.

Léon shrugged. "Happy Christmas is so worn out."

It made him laugh. Léon merely smiled.

"Nice broom," said Remus, indicating the _Furious_ _Star_.

"You play Quidditch?"

"I am not very good at it. Or maybe I just prefer my feet firmly on ground," said Remus, smiling sheepishly. He was considerably more at ease.

"Would you lunch with me today? I am pretty lonely – I would prefer a friend to loneliness."

Remus' light mood waned as he fingered the few sickles he had in his pocket.

"Well, I would have but…"

"Please?" insisted Léon, looking into his eyes.

Remus just couldn't deny then.

"Ummm… okay."

* * *

Remus felt extremely uncomfortable as Léon stopped in front of 'Restaurant Night Shadow' – one of the most expensive ones in the city. 

Léon turned to him with a smile. "Thanks for coming, Remus. Lunch is my treat."

Remus felt embarrassed. Maybe Léon just knew about his condition. His clothes weren't really the sort for dining in such an expensive establishment. However, before he could even think of anything to say, much to his chagrin, Léon slipped an arm around his waist and steered him inside the restaurant.

For a wild moment, Remus thought that Léon owned the restaurant. The guard at the door had bowed to him and the manager had personally come down to receive him and led them to a private recess.

Even if he didn't own the place, Remus surmised that he had to be very rich. It was strange though, he had never heard the name Arrigo anywhere.

As his unseeing eyes fell on the menu written and designed in gold, he thought with a shudder, _what in the fucking hell am I doing here?_

_I don't even know him! Why has he brought me here? Why did I agree? What is going on? I am stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Remus?"

He looked up to see Léon and the manager waiting for his order.

Not wanting to make a scene in front of the manager, he murmured, "You can order for me." The last thing he felt capable of doing was ordering a multiple course meal.

Léon complied without question.

Once the manager left, Remus stood up.

"Who are you?" he said sharply, his wand ready in his hand.

"Remus?"

"And why have you brought me here?"

Léon stood up, too. "Remus, please sit down. I…"

"Answer me first, Léon. Why have you brought me here? What do you want?"

Léon closed his eyes for a moment. Then in a barely audible voice said, "You."

"What?"

"You, Remus – I want you."

The younger man's eyes widened – he felt wary and unexplainably pleased at the same time.

Léon came around to where he stood and cupped his face gently. "Ever since I saw you yesterday, Remus… I… I… couldn't help wanting you."

Remus swallowed hard. "But why?"

Léon sighed and bent down his head. "I don't know… it is just one of the many things that can't be described but I want you, Remus… It's crazy…"

And with that, he captured his pale red lips with his own.

It was crazy.

Remus felt himself grow weak and clutched Léon's waist. His wand fell to the ground but he paid it no heed. He wasn't very experienced, but he knew that this would be the best kiss of his life. It was slow… so agonizingly slow… and yet it aroused him to the point of frantic desire. He opened his mouth for Léon, pushing closer against him… wanting him to ravish his very soul… Merlin! It hurt him… the way his tongue leisurely played with his own, and then evaded tantalizingly. The way his lips closed over his… moved slowly, slowly… He just couldn't get enough of it.

Léon broke away, but kept his arms around him.

"You are driving me mad, Remus," he whispered against his hair.

"As if you are doing anything less to me," replied Remus, laying his head in the curve of Léon's neck.

Léon bit lightly on his earlobe, then drew away, smiling.

"Lunch?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The lunch passed in complete silence for each was lost in his thoughts. 

Remus couldn't stop smiling. He wondered what had changed the fates and they had decided to bestow on him such complete bliss. It wasn't just desire that he felt for Léon… nor _love_… it was something even superior – as if he could not exist without him and could not help wonder how he had been about to survive hitherto. His bright mood dampened for a minute when he thought of Sirius. But he was so sure that he could not continue with him now. He had been certain the moment he had set his eyes on Léon…

He looked at him again – just to confirm that he was there – in his full material form and not just an apparition who would break his heart. Léon looked up to meet his eyes. Unlike Remus, he wasn't smiling. But what those eyes said reassured Remus that they would always be together. What a happy world it was! Why had he ever complained about it? Everything seemed to induce ecstasy!

Once they finished their meal, and Léon had paid the bill, he slipped his arms around Remus and briefly touched his lips to Remus'.

"Let's go,' he whispered.

Léon's grip on him tightened and they Disapparated.

* * *

Remus tightly gripped Léon's shoulders for support. Until now, he had been excited about Apparition and Disapparition lessons after the last term of the year. Now, he wasn't so sure. 

"Are you alright?" asked Léon, slowly massaging his neck.

"Warn me when you do that next time," sighed Remus as he rested his head on Léon's chest.

"It's just for a few minutes," said Léon consolingly, leading him to a couch and sitting down next to him.

"Feeling better?"

"Somewhat… And here I was thinking that the Portkey was the limit."

"It just happens with combined Apparition. Otherwise it is wonderfully simple. Since only I was the only one Apparating, I happened to act like a Portkey for you."

"Hmmm…," murmured Remus, snuggling closer to the warmth of Léon's body.

"You are dreadfully un-inquisitive, Remus," remarked Léon after a while.

Remus suddenly realized that Léon had Apparated them inside a building – it was so pleasantly warm here. But he had been so lost in Léon that the thought of examining their new location hadn't occurred to him.

He raised his head (the spinning had slightly lessened but was still there) and squinted his eyes as the glaring fire hurt them. There was a life-size portrait of Léon above the gleaming marble mantelpiece. The room had been decorated in shades of pale blue and black. He could see a king-size bed in the shadows on the other side of the room.

His observations were interrupted as he felt Léon flick his tongue along his neck.

Moaning softly as his stomach clenched with anticipation, Remus clasped his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Léon hungrily grabbed fistfuls of brown hair and deepened the kiss. Unlike the one they had shared in Night Shadow, this kiss spoke of raw desire and impatience for the tongues battled for dominance and Léon left gentle bites on Remus' lips, and then soothed them with his moist tongue.

Letting go of his hair, he gathered the boy in his arms and brought him to their silk-covered bed.

* * *

"Do you think that he has forgotten?" said Peter impatiently. 

The Marauders had planned a trip to Zonko's on Christmas Day.

James glanced at Sirius whose brow was darkening by the minute.

"Well…," he began, but was unable to proceed as Sirius got up and started pacing the room.

"Maybe his parents didn't allow him," suggested James lamely. He didn't want Sirius to get into a temper now. It would certainly not help!

Sirius cast a look of mixed incredulity and anger at him. "Yeah? And what would they want him to stay back for?"

James shrugged and tapped his foot impatiently. He had had an extremely hard time convincing his mother to allow him to leave the Christmas Family Reunion (also, his Uncle Angie was embarrassing him too much) and he didn't want to let it all go to _waste_.

'_Count on Remus to destroy all our plans_,' he thought sullenly.

He was not taking Sirius and Remus' relationship too well – not that he had any problem with them being _gay_, but he had always been Sirius sole confidante and best friend. He felt as if Remus had come between them.

Not that Sirius felt any different about Lily… But it just wasn't the same with Sirius dating Remus! Lily wasn't a Marauder!

An hour later, Peter and James headed back to their home in a decidedly bad temper.

Sirius had gone from being angry to being worried. Remus would certainly not forgo a date on mere whim. He hadn't been looking too well last night. Could his health have gotten worse?

Putting on his cloak he decided to go to Remus' house.

* * *

Lucius ran his fingers through the soft brown hair of his young lover. 

_Finally_… he felt '_complete'_.

Remus lay asleep, cuddling against him and a soft smile on his glowing face. He had all the insecurities and hesitations of an inexperienced teen, but he could become amazing with time – and experience.

He wasn't quite sure as to why he was doing this. Any moment his father could come in to _talk _about his future as he always did in the evenings, trying to convince him into courting a Black. He wondered his reaction if he saw him in bed with Remus. He was almost tempted to try out the idea.

All the same, he knew that it would be intensely foolish to do so.

He propped his head up on his hand and cupped Remus' face.

He looked so much calmer when he was asleep. His tired eyes were closed, no lines of worry marred his perfect brow and his whole demeanour breathed relaxation. If only he could give him such peace while he was awake…

He would find out what – or who – worried him so much. He would do anything to make him cheerful.

_By_ _Salazar_! He sounded so… _old_.

'_Post-coital elation,'_ he thought with a wry sneer.

Wincing slightly as the grandfather clock in his room struck five, he lay his head on the pillow again.

'_Damn father! The room is charmed to prevent anyone from entering. I am not letting Remus go before I absolutely have to.'_

* * *

He wasn't quite sure what woke him up – the gong-like noise which he suspected was from a clock, the hand running up and down his back, the warm lips against his cheek or the unfamiliar surroundings. 

Probably, all of it.

Yawning and stretching his limbs, he slowly opened his eyes. A faint blush tinged his pale cheek as he saw his reflection in pale silvery-blue eyes.

"Good-evening?"

He couldn't help but grin. He just couldn't _stop_ being happy when he was with Léon. Had he really met this man only yesterday? He felt as if he had known him forever!

"Sweet dreams?" enquired Léon in return.

"No dreams – it was a wonderful sleep. Thank-you.'

"You've got nothing to thank me for."

"Yes, I have – thank-you for being here."

"If I'd have to thank _you_ for that one, I could never be grateful enough," said Léon, curling a brown lock around his index finger.

Remus closed his eyes and shifted on his back.

"I'll… go now… What time is it?"

He felt Léon's arm over his stomach.

"It's just five o'clock. You can stay for a while yet."

Remus' eyes shot open.

_Five o'clock…_

It wasn't the time which reminded him, actually. It was the possessive way in which Léon had put his arm over him… like _Sirius_ did…

'… _So it's decided, then, Marauders, we'll go Zonko-ing tomorrow. Good thing they don't close on Christmas! Three-thirty sharp! Don't be late, Wormtail…"_

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Remus, sitting up.

Léon sat up, too, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

They must either have gone without him or not gone at all. But it was too late to go now, anyway.

"Ummm… nothing."

"You can tell me anything, Remus."

"It's really not important," replied the boy and lay down again. He'd tell them that he was too sick to come or something like that. After all, it hadn't been long since the last full moon night.

And that just brought dark reality crashing down on him. Léon didn't know that he was a _werewolf_. He could already feel the painful throbbing at the back of his head.

'_But maybe,'_ said a small hopeful voice, '_he will be like James, Sirius and Peter and accept me.'_

There was a chance, yes, albeit not as strong as the one to the contrary. However, presently, he would not bring it up. He won't be in London during next full moon anyway… so there was no reason to tell him about anything.

"I hope you are not thinking about _me_ with that dark frown," he heard Léon murmur against his neck. The man gently clasped his fist and opened out his fingers. "Come back to me."

Remus opened his eyes and drew away his hands.

"I've really got to go now."

"Just for an hour more?"

It might as well have been an order for Léon pushed him down and clasped his wrists.

* * *

Lucius prayed for patience as loud knocking interrupted his attempt to detain Remus. Trust his father to ruin his life. 

He felt the tension which had just begun to leave Remus, flood back.

Knowing that it was futile to try at a second round of love-making and the wards won't hold up long against the Dark wizard, he rolled off Remus, who sat up instantly.

"Well, it seems your wish of leaving me will be fulfilled after all," snapped Lucius as he got off the bed and began searching his coat for his wand.

"I don't _wish_ to leave you, Léon…"

Regretting his peevishness, Lucius gave him a small smile and a quick kiss before he dressed them both with a wave of his wand.

"I know you have other obligations… as I do, too." He frowned at the door.

Putting his arms about Remus, he said, "I'll Apparate us back to the restaurant."

* * *

Remus could feel the disdain oozing off the restaurant manager as he walked out alone. He didn't really bother. He was pretty much used to it. 

Plus, his mind was still on Léon.

As the freezing December wind made him shiver, he wondered if he had been under some sort of illusion – he felt so _content_!

But all the feelings and the love bites he could still feel on his body were real enough. He fingered a particularly possessive mark on his throat with a smile and drew the cloak closer about him.

"_Merlin,_ Remus!"

Before he could even look up, he felt two arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sirius… I… am… going… to… _die_…"

Sirius grinned as he released him.

"You're fine," he declared brightly.

Remus rubbed his arms, wincing slightly.

"I am sorry I couldn't come…'

But Sirius cut him off.

"At least nothing happened to you. I heard that there was a Death-Eater attack not long ago… and you seemed to have just disappeared from the face of the earth."

Remus felt guilt surge through him.

"You're safe. I am just happy about _that_."

'_It isn't the right time,' _Remus told himself. '_It just isn't._'

"Circe! I am so cold and hungry – now that I think about it. Come."

Remus let Sirius drag him into a café not far away. That was the only option available to him, anyway.

* * *

"So," said Sirius between munching on the cake ("It's tea-time anyway"), "where had you gone off to?" 

'_The 'I was ill' excuse isn't going to work – and I don't want to tell him about Léon – definitely not now.'_

"I wasn't feeling too well. I was just sitting in the Leaky Cauldron until I felt better."

Sirius didn't look very convinced, but he so firmly believed that Remus would never lie to him that he let it pass. Remus hardly ever talked to him about the troubles with his family. Sirius could understand that and assuming it to be the same situation this time, didn't persist.

"I am going to run away soon," he informed him solemnly.

"Run away?"

"Yeah, this summer."

"It isn't very…"

"Aww… don't disagree with my best plan, Moony. I've got it all figured out. As soon as I am of age this summer, I am going to go down to James' place."

Sirius practically radiated excitement.

"Can you believe it? After all there dreadful years… I. WILL. BE. FREE!"

"That'd be great."

"Super-great! And I'd get to meet you as often as I want – anytime! We'd all be Aurors and get a… what-was-it… in London. Then we can be together always!"

Sirius flashed him a dazzling smile and clasped his hand.

"Aren't you just so happy, Remus?"

"Very."

Remus thought his heart would break under the weight of the secret buried in it.

* * *

"_Severus_, what are _you_ doing here – of all people?" 

"Your father is ready to kill you. I just came to warn," said the boy darkly.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"You forgot about the attack on the Smiths' home today, didn't you?"

"Hell."

"Exactly."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Master Jordan's. Where else?"

"I am really in no mood to face my father. I am coming with you."

Severus looked doubtful but eventually agreed.

"All right. But I have to stop at the Apothecary to pick up a few things."

"Whatever."

* * *

Remus and Sirius strolled down the Diagon Alley – talking about most senseless things but above all, enjoying each other's company. While he felt overwhelmed with guilt, Remus wasn't sure if he wanted to break up with Sirius. The resolve which had been so firm when Léon had filled his every sense – his very being – waned as he felt the lively presence of Sirius next to him again. 

Sirius and Léon were different from each other in every respect except that they both loved him…

'_Does he love me? I've had sex with him… but he didn't say anything except that he wanted me. It isn't really love – or is it?'_

Sirius told him that he loved him quite often. He wasn't even averse to publicly displaying his feelings. It was just Remus who felt uncomfortable if Sirius did anything beyond embracing when they were among people.

"Wait a second, Remus," said Sirius suddenly. "I've run out of beetles, thyme and bezoars… must've been the Paranoia-Potion we brewed last term. I'll get them."

"I'll stay here. Try not to steal anything."

"Hey! I am not a shop-lifter – not a _common_ one, anyway."

And with an eerie smirk on his face, Sirius went inside.

Remus shook his head and leaned against the wall. It was always colder inside the Apothecary for some reason. Hence, he had decided to remain outside.

Sirius had hardly been there for a minute, when Remus heard shouts from inside. Before he could go and check what it was about, the boy came outside – clutching his bleeding jaw.

"_Sirius_!"

Remus was instantly at his side.

"What did you _do_?"

Sirius looked affronted.

"It wasn't _me_! Why should you always suspect _me_?"

Remus raised a brow as he pressed a kerchief against his wound.

"It was that bloody Snape and… Lucius Malfoy."

By his tone, Remus could discern that the two had also come out of the shop.

Curious about the much-talked-about Lucius Ancus Malfoy was, he turned to look back.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Tears welled up in his eyes as he was thrown back against the wall. His head hit with such force that it might as well have cracked open. Simultaneously, he heard Sirius yell and launch a flood of curses. Remus could feel blood trickle down his temple towards his neck. He felt dizzy and a few moments later, excruciating pain gripped his head. He was conscious for a while but could discern nothing. When Sirius finally bent over him, he had already passed out.

Remus lay listening to the low humming for quite a while before he opened his eyes. For some time, he could not decide whether he had actually heard anything and if his eyes were open after all, as the surroundings were drenched in pitch-black silence.

As he vaguely turned over the issue in his mind, he heard the scrapping of a chair against the floor nearby.

"I'll stay."

It was his mother's voice. He must be home then.

Relief washed over him as he sensed the familiar bony fingers close over his hand. He felt far more warm and comfortable than he had been all this winter.

Remus pressed his mother's hands.

"Are you awake?" she whispered. Her voice was shaky. Had she been crying?

"Yea… I… I can't see?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"You'll be alright by the afternoon, dear. The Healer was confident."

Remus closed his eyes. It was decidedly strange. He could move his eyelids but it made no difference to the darkness that seemed to envelope him. That must have been one heck of a curse. Although he had not seen who had shot it at him, he suspected it was Snape. He could not be sure but he thought he had heard his voice. Then again, he recalled, Sirius had said that Lucius Malfoy had been with him. It was quite possible that he might have been the one to attack. He had hardly turned when he had been flung into oblivion.

"How did I get home?"

"Don't worry, Remus… Rest until you feel better."

"Was it Sirius?"

"Yes… now go to sleep. Don't bother about anything."

* * *

Some Ministry officials had swooped down over the place an instant after Malfoy had Disapparated with Snape. Sirius was left with an unconscious and injured Remus, and the threat of dangerous penalty.

Luckily, they had heard him through and one of them had taken charge of Remus. Sirius, however, had been brought down to the Ministry for questioning. The attitude of the officials, though, had greatly softened as soon as he mentioned his last name. He couldn't wait to get out of here and visit Remus.

"Sirius Tarquinius Black."

He was startled out of his musings by the cold, low voice.

Malfoy – Lucius Malfoy. He hadn't noticed when the man had entered the chamber.

"Foolish as you are, I suppose you can still realize the gravity of what you have done."

"You little…"

"Curb your tongue!" snapped the older man, pointing his wand a mere inch away from his face. "One would think that when your soon-to-be-benefactor talks to you, you would respond with more humility."

"Don't talk shit!" Sirius scowled at him.

"I'll oblige you, Mr. Black. Even so, I'll oblige you." Malfoy's thin tips curled in a bitter smile. Sirius continued to glare at him but did not reply. "You can go free – with your wand, no charges."

"And? What's the dirty catch?"

Malfoy blinked. "I'll have you know when the time comes."

"I'd rather not be a wizard than exist as one like… you," spat out Sirius angrily.

"And seeing you filled with such upsetting sentiments, Mr. Black, I can only say that you are being too _presumptuous_." He lowered his hand and tapped his wand on the table. Sirius glanced down to see that his own had appeared on the table.

"Do not worry, Mr. Black. You shall certainly have an opportunity of returning this debt. Remember how I grant you freedom."

Sirius looked at his eyes – a pale blue, even though he stood in shadows. He felt a deep sense of foreboding as he picked up his wand and walked out of the room. Remus – he was far more worried about Remus!

Lucius Malfoy stood long after he had left, staring vacantly at the half-open door. Severus' words still reverberated through his mind.

"_Fucking fags… just because they are shagging each other, they act as if they are joined at the hip. Served that stupid Lupin well! Who told him to stand in my way?_"

* * *

"Sirius?"

"Who is it, James?"

"It's just Sirius, Mum!" James ran an impatient hand through his hair. Then he turned to face Sirius. "Why are _you_ looking sick?"

His friend flung himself down on a chair near the fire and poked the brick lining of the hearth with an outstretched leg. "Bastards!"

James had been polishing his broomstick before the interruption. He brought all equipment to where Sirius sat and resumed his work. "Fought with your family again, have you?"

"Snape. And Malfoy," bit out Sirius angrily.

"Why didn't you send me a call before fighting? I'm always up for showing _Snivellus_ his place!" said James petulantly.

"I didn't go _looking_ for them. They attacked Remus – when he was right there… next to me. And I couldn't save him…"

"What?"

"He's badly hurt – but he'll be okay." Sirius had pulled out his wand and was regarding it menacingly. "I'm going to make Snape's life worse than hell, I swear! If that bloody Malfoy hadn't Disapparated with him, I'd have killed him there and then. He's going to regret every second of his life in Hogwarts."

James held up the broomstick close to his eyes to examine his work. The mere mention of Remus had dampened his interest in the plan for revenge. He felt guilty but could not rid himself of the reservations he had about the werewolf. He recalled the last time he had seen his arch-enemy tagging behind Lily. It was enough to infuse similar malice in his tone.

"He's been getting too smarmy ever since that new Malfoy started favouring him. I'll bet anything that he's completely gone over to the Dark side. We definitely can't let him become more trouble."

Sirius didn't reply.

After they had silent for a while, he suddenly sprung up his exchange with Lucius Malfoy.

"Why'd he do that? So that you won't drag Snivellus' name into it?"

"I…" The lines on Sirius' brow deepened. "I don't think so. He'd have said so right then, if that had been the case."

James reached over to the coffee table and picked up the latest issue of Daily Prophet.

"He's had a position waiting for him all the time. Dad says Malfoy's the worst of Pureblood crooks."

"Second to Blacks," snapped Sirius. "Narcissa is so damned 'taken' with that bastard… it's disgusting! Going over anti-Muggle policies and what-not during _Christmas_! I hate Slytherins!"

James regarded him thoughtfully.

"Stay here."

Sirius looked up. "Huh?"

"You are going to pitch your tent in the backyard this summer, aren't you? You might as well spend the rest of the holidays here. Even though the place is a bit cramped, I'm sure we could fit you somewhere," said James, grinning.

Sirius rubbed his head and smiled wryly.

"Might as well for a while. I am sure Malfoy is giving my dad hell, anyway. Why can't they just kill each other and make the world a better place?"

* * *

Remus sat on the window-sill, his mind considerably lighter now that his vision was restored. It had been snowing all afternoon and although it kept him inside in a cramped room, he was content. To be grateful for something as simple as one's eyesight… it sounded like some childish _Wallow Wizard's Lessons of Moral_. He could guess what had prompted the old sorcerer to pen such tales, though.

It had been a far more eventful Christmas than he had anticipated. His heart wrenched with strange emotions as his mind drifted off to the previous afternoon. It wasn't quite love. It wasn't quite anxiety. If anything, it might as well have been a dream. An extremely vivid dream, at that, for the mere memory of it made his body shiver although heat rose up his cheeks.

"What have I gotten myself into? What's wrong with me?"

It was as if he was under some dark spell – and couldn't stop these feelings from tearing him apart. More than anything, he wanted to see Léon again. At the same time, dread and suspicion strived to cloak his desires.

There was something so _impossible_ about the whole deal.

Léon had to be a Pureblood with an illustrious lineage. The distinct aura had oozed off his room. When it came to Purebloods, Remus had learnt to be on his guard. James and Sirius were rare exceptions to the rule. While Pureblood supremacy was not embraced by some other families, too, he knew he had to be on guard at all times. Deaths with no explanations, strange attacks on non-Purebloods… outside of Hogwarts, the cloud of fear was growing thick at a very fast rate.

Love at first sight… it couldn't be that, right? He wasn't exactly the most handsome guy for his age. His clothes and general appearance were too humble to break through the suspicions and snobbery of Purebloods.

Why had Léon approached him?

As if sensing the intensity with which he then figured in Remus' thoughts, Léon's tall, lithe form appeared beneath his window.

Remus knew it was Léon even before the man removed his hood and looked up.

It was obvious that he wanted Remus to come down there to him. The werewolf would have had it no other way. If his worst fears were true and Léon was dangerous, then the last thing he wanted was to let him near his family. Was that only an excuse, though? For his body was burning with indescribable desire as it sensed the previous eve's lover so close to him.

Pulling on his cloak and pocketing his wand, he went out as noiselessly as possible. His mother had stayed up with him all night and through the greater part of the day, hence, she was now asleep. The guests had departed. His father was in the store of the shop. It was almost as if Léon had waited for the perfect moment to summon him.

As he stood in the snow, he briefly wondered if he had imagined Léon for there seemed to be no one there. However, before he could turn back, he felt an arm around his shoulders and his stomach lurched as the familiar sensations of being transported via a Portkey seized him.

* * *

This time, Léon offered him no help but sat down on a settee on the other side of the room with his back to him.

Remus noticed that it wasn't the same room as before. Although lavishly decorated, it was much smaller and had a cosier feel to it. There was no fireplace, but it was quite warm. The windows were curtained. It had to be on the topmost floor, he surmised, since he could distinctly hear the sound of rain on the roof. He wondered which part of the country he was in.

He stood where he had been brought, waiting for Léon to make the first move.

"I cannot let you go."

It scared Remus. He could not see Léon's face and it scared him. There was no earlier endearment in his tone. His voice was angry and forceful. Coupled with the suspicions he had entertained not long before, it could only make Remus feel threatened.

Subconsciously, his hand had reached for his wand.

"No," repeated Léon, "I'd rather you not exist at all if you could not exist only for me."

Why was his possessiveness frightening now? He had been aroused by the insane domineering passion Léon had shown during their love-making. Was he afraid because Léon wasn't looking at him as he said that? He had never once spoken to him without directly looking at him. How would the fact make such a big difference in the feelings he evoked?

Léon stood up and finally faced him.

"I cannot be without you – which means I cannot kill you, can I?"

He advanced towards Remus. The latter felt like moving back but knew that it would be a big mistake on his part.

"Léon…" his voice was small, betraying his fear.

The other did not seem to have noticed it, though. He stopped in front of Remus, staring intently at him.

All of a sudden Remus felt as if his mind had been ripped apart. Flashes of memories swirled before his eyes… his old village further up north… the encounter with the werewolf… Dumbledore talking to his parents… full moon… boat-ride to Hogwarts… James… Sirius… Peter… the first feather he had spelled to fly… Lily… Snape… full moon… Avery… the O.W.L.s… Sirius' confession… the trysts with Sirius in the dead of the night… Léon…

He fell down with a cry, clutching his head.

What the hell had just happened?

He had hardly recovered from the shock of it, when he felt strong hands push him to the floor. A muttered spell later he was incapable of speaking and felt the energy drain out of his body. On the contrary, his mind seemed far more aware of what was happening to his body.

Léon was maniacal. His fingers tore frantically at his clothes. He bent down to arrest the unresponsive lips in a bruising kiss.

Bizarrely still, as Remus stared expressionlessly at his wild assaulter, he felt his initial terror leave him. Even if Léon had not spelled him into submission, he wasn't sure that he would have lashed out in protest. He did not attempt to close his eyes but gazed expressionlessly at Léon, who indeed proved to be less of a 'dream' as time passed.

* * *


End file.
